


Gratification

by Tayla36



Series: Supreme Court Ruling Challenge [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-04
Updated: 2003-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blair gets him some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratification

## Gratification

by Tayla

Author's website:  <http://tayla36.livejournal.com/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Authors Notes: It seems that I can not write a stand alone to save my life. I just had to write the 'what happens next?' follow up to Ratification.

This story is a sequel to: Ratification 

* * *

"Jim!" Blair yelled as he slammed the door to the loft shut. "Jim, where are you?" 

"You don't need to shout, Chief." Jim answered from the kitchen. "I'm right here." 

Blair turned and leered at his lover, grabbing him and hauling his face down for a fierce kiss. Jim dropped his dishtowel and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist, kissing back. Blair tried to drag himself up so that he could hump against Jim, and then broke the kiss impatiently. 

"Damn it, sometimes I hate it that you're so tall." Blair groused. 

Jim just smiled sweetly at him. "Something I can do for you, love?" 

"Hell yes." Blair tore down his zipper and pushed his jeans and shorts down to mid thigh. "You can suck this for me." He took his hard cock in his hand and waved it crudely at Jim. 

"Whatever you want baby." Jim said as he fell to his knees and took his lover's cock into his mouth. 

Blair groaned and gripped Jim's head in his hands. He didn't even really give Jim a chance to start sucking before he was thrusting with his hips, driving himself in and out of Jim's mouth. 

Jim was startled for a moment. He had expected Blair to be turned on, but he hadn't expected him to be quite so forceful. Then he realized his own cock was drooling, making a wet spot on his khaki pants. He groped himself strongly while he relaxed his throat, letting Blair fuck his face. 

Blair was moaning deep in his throat and spouting bad porn dialogue like "Oh yeah, suck my cock. Yeah, just like that." In no time at all, Blair stiffened and shot his load down Jim's throat. 

Jim shuddered and gripped himself harder, intending to rub himself off while he still had the taste of Blair in his mouth. 

Blair had other ideas. He pulled his still hard dick out of his Sentinel's mouth and reached down and grabbed his wrists, stopping him from getting off. 

Jim actually whined in disappointment at the loss of friction. "Blair please..." 

"Stand up." 

When Jim moved to slowly for Blair's liking, he dragged Jim up off the floor and turned him to lean over the countertop. 

"Drop your pants, Jim. I'm gonna fuck you." 

Jim shivered in anticipation and scrabbled for his pants closure, popping the button off in his haste to get them open. Blair chuckled at him while he was fumbling in the towel drawer for the lube and condoms. 

Jim was finally successful in dropping his pants and he leaned back over the countertop. He heard foil tearing and latex snapping as Blair covered his cock. A moment later, Blair's gel coated fingers were thrusting in and opening him up. When Blair's probing fingers found Jim's prostate, he gasped and reached for his cock. 

Blair stopped his hand. "No, not yet. Wait until I'm in you." 

Jim moaned but acquiesced. He folded his arms on the counter and rested his head on them, content to let Blair run the show. 

When Jim was stretched to Blair's satisfaction, he lined his cock up with the prepared entrance and shoved in. He groaned and stilled for a moment, enjoying the feel of Jim's tight heat gripping him. 

Then he began to fuck. Thrusting in and out, his hands digging into Jim's hips. He was probably leaving bruises, but neither he nor Jim cared at the moment. Both men were lost in the lustful sensations, Blair reveling in the power he had over his mate, and Jim reveling in giving up control and letting his lover pound him. 

Blair angled his stroked so that he was nailing Jim's prostate on each pass. Jim was panting, shaking with lust, shoving back with his hips to meet Blair's thrusts into him. 

"Please, Blair." He gasped. "Please...I need to come. Blair..." 

"Yes, yes, now Jim. Fuck yes, gonna come now." Blair reached for Jim's cock, stroking it roughly. Jim howled with pleasure. He could feel Blair's cock swelling as his lover came, and pumped him to orgasm at the same time. 

They lay for a moment, Jim panting and draped over the countertop. Blair also panting and draped over Jim's strong back. 

Now that the lust had played itself out, Blair's gentle nature resurfaced, and he gently cleaned his lover with a clean towel while scattering feather light kisses across his back. 

"Are you alright?" He asked Jim as his mate straightened and pulled his pants up. 

Jim reached out and tenderly stroked Blair's cheek, smiling his answer. "What was that all about, anyway?" 

Blair grinned up at him. "I felt like celebrating. Did you hear about the Supreme Court ruling?" 

Jim grinned back. "Yeah, a couple of uniforms were arguing with Rafe and Brown about it." 

"Yeah? And which ones were on our side?" 

"Rafe and Brown of course. They know I'm much easier to work with if I'm getting laid on a regular basis. I think I shocked Anderson and Wilson though. I told them I was coming home to let you fuck me." Jim looked at the clock. "But I didn't expect you to be here yet. Aren't you home a little early?" 

"Actually a lot early. I couldn't help it. As soon as the secretary told me about the ruling I hightailed it out of there." Blair suddenly laughed. 

"What's funny?" 

"I think I shocked her too. She asked me where I was going in such a hurry, and I told her I was going home to fuck my boyfriend." 

End 

* * *

End Gratification by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
